kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/3483/userpageicon.gif> http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/3483/userpageicon.gif> }}|— }}} |text= Oh yeaaa haha i forgott. Ok well Idk if I'll be on FB friday cuz honestly I really havnt been on there that much. These days I'm on here all the time =D. Btw how do you like these talk bubbles I customized? I am SOOOOO very proud of them! Still digging a few quotes up for a few of em, cuz I don't like some of the quotes for a few of em but yeaa. =D }} yeah thats all comes in with being a newbie. Im not one anymore been apart of the wikia for over a year!--I'm so bored 15:09, November 10, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= Yes lol well i've been using this for a long time but I decided to make an account 9/12. And I just got interested in figuring all that stuff out. But I am just SOOOOOOO proud with myself cuz they look sooooooooo AWSOME lol. You cant deny it =D. But anywho yea... I notice you dont hav a hooded Riku bubble. Is that purposely or just didnt make one. Did u customize your own or did someone make yours btw? 15:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) }} Lots of questions :P. I made a account sept 20, 2009! So did Dan36. I purposely dont have one. People made them for me. I'll txt ya later today once my mommy picks me up. I want my PSP back! ( I would use my talkbubbles but they take too long in my 10mins before school.)--I'm so bored Dont worry about it. --I'm so bored 04:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Happy Anniversery, Joey! <3--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:05, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am BlazeCannon15 just call me Blaze I happen to be EternalNothingnessx111 best friend--BlazeCannon15 22:08, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ok Deleated, and thanks for info but you can really just call me Joey. I feel no need tohide my name. But I will most deffinetaly respect that you want you name to be a secret =D . So Blaze, you're best friends with ENXIII? That's cool. You both have awsome pages by the way.RoxasXIIILK 19:55, November 5, 2010 I basically copied most of what he did because we have many interests even our birthdays are in Feb--BlazeCannon15 00:07, November 7, 2010 (UTC) joey you cathin this You know I know too much about Eternal his real base personality I know we all do, but I can personally relate to him because most of this stuff happened to me to--BlazeCannon15 00:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I see, that would explain why they are so similar hahaha. And really same month and interests, wow haha now thats friendship hahaha. Most of my friends I have some common interests but on the big issues it's like we're polar opposites. You can just copy someones stuff? And what do you mean? What stuff? Oh wait the things I'm asking you?RoxasXIIILK 00:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) hey roxas can you help me with my talk bubbles x-blade Hello, Joey, I got the X-blade thingy on my page by pasting this long and confusing piece of code at the top of my page coding that i think i copied from KrytenKoro's page, i don't remember, and then typing in the image of my choice. i will warn you now though, whatever image you choose make sure it has an invisivble background or else you're gonna get this real ugly white box around it Credit goes to the TNE for the code, enjoy -- 00:39, November 12, 2010 (UTC) joey my talk bubbles I need yor help to fix them and random question do youhave a made up keyblade--BlazeCannon15 01:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) hello are you there--BlazeCannon15 01:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) hit the link on the bubbles you see the marluxia ones make am work fine how you structure yours--BlazeCannon15 01:20, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ok um you fix the problem for me and I can see for future reference by the way do you have a made up keyblade drawn if so tell me I want ti know?--BlazeCannon15 01:44, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Put the color cerise pink but you see that code in the color put that as for the weapon on the bubble just like yours put Marluxia's scythe, I have a Keyblade drawn and it's called Phoenix's Gift made it out of pure imigination, what's yours called--BlazeCannon15 02:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) put it exactly there--BlazeCannon15 02:31, November 12, 2010 (UTC) yes put the Graceful Dahlia and Emblems of Nobodies where you put Oathkeeper Obilvion--BlazeCannon15 02:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Put The Emblem First then the Dahlia last, no amimation--BlazeCannon15 02:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) second thought put the animation I'd like to see it--BlazeCannon15 02:50, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I did /* Re:I did */ just tell me how to use talk bubbles like you do I made them how do I know which one to use--BlazeCannon15 00:36, November 13, 2010 (UTC) no suppose I am feeling mad how do I be specific oj to use the anger one--BlazeCannon15 00:45, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hey! How's it look? ‎ }} Answer }|— }}} |text= Yes I have and I need to get used to it }} }|— }}} |text= One more thing whats your keyblade and what do you think about my userpage and history of KH, tell you something I am 16 as well }} }|— }}} |text= EternalNothingnessXIII happens to be 15 }} Re:Hey! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Whoa! Quotations? Nah I don't... ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Yeah, sure. Haha thanks. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Oh! So that's what you meant by quotation, I though you were talking about something else! ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Whoa! It goes under A in my book for awesomeness! Is that Ventus? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hey, do u like my Organization XIII thing at the bottom of the screen on my profile page? ‎ }} Yeah. }|— }}} |text= ‎ Yeah, I like it how they have so many people in the Organization and that they like have original names that have no "X" in them except for Xehanort...and I also like the way they have like powers from the elements. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Axel! He's cool. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Laters, I'm going now... I might come back on. ‎ }} Heya and you can add it to your profile if you want. Since apparently the talk pages are better used for other stuff, do you have MSN or something else where we can talk instead?|time=Soxra ]] 04:32, November 15, 2010 (UTC)}} to insert the userbox instead of typing it out each time. You can do the same thing with your talk boxes, like I have. It's a bit tricker than the userbox, but it can be done. ;)|time=Soxra ]] 17:43, November 15, 2010 (UTC)}} stuff which gets kind of complex. If you want you can take a look at mine if you want... if that doesn't work out, there are a few people around here who are talk bubble specialists (JFHavoc, I think, is one) who can probably help you out.|time=Soxra ]] 22:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC)}} Hello again! }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hello friend! What have u been up 2 while i was gone? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Hi! Sorry for being so late on messaging you, I just had my mathematics exam... Damn! Do you just hate maths? And yes I made them, haha. Alright, alright! I like. Nice. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ I live in New Zealand, down here we don't have grades, we have forms, I'm form 6: year 12, I'm at college. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ I'm 17 years old. Hey, when I lower the size the image just disappears, like it's the only size it goes down to. I'll try putting it out to Soxra. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ In New Zealand college is high school. I gave Soxra the info. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ It goes Kindergarden, Primary school, Middle school, Intermediate, College, University. Where you are College must be University because over here you have to be 18 or 19 to be in University. Now...about that avatar, sure I'd like to see it. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hmm...10/07/1993. Yours? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hah? You were born in 1993 too!? I thought you would be like born in 1994 or something! Man that's crazy and cool at the same time haha! What high school do you go to? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ My brother's in Boston to be a missionary for my church, do you know the Mormon's? Of course you can say High School, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself hahahaha. ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Yeah, the religion Mormon. I'm Mormon. You know the people called Elders? Like when you say Elder and then the Elder's last name? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Be right back, ok? ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Hi! You're still on? This is fun aye? LOL ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Hey! Did you get that message by SilverCrono, too? ‎ }} Re:hey Talk Page Conversations Instead of holding entire conversations on user talk pages, please go on the IRC and talk there. Your edits are excessive and kind of irritating. For more information, please see this. -- 02:33, November 15, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= Uhm, ok I get it thanks for telling me for the 3rd time. Could you get off my case? I stoped alright? Thank you. }} }|— }}} |text= Oh, really? I'm so sorry! I didn't know that. I'm still sort of new at this whole thing. I thought you put it on again cause you wanted it to stay there so I wouldn't do it again. Again I'm really sorry! }} }|— }}} |text= Well thanks for the heads up I appreciate it. }} }|— }}} |text= Yeah! You're probably right, I pretty much do need your help, because I have no idea what IRC is. Thanks. ‎ }} Hola Heyy. How are you? I miss ya!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:07, November 15, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= I'm good hru? Didya see my awesome page? and theres still more to come =D btw when you see this check out your page. I put something on there that I made last night. }} Im good, just ate icecream :D. Not yet to read it now! Coolio dude, I love it, lol.--Riku's Love is bored :/ 23:23, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Note that you do not actually type X. I'm just using X as an example. What you actually type where X goes depends on which bubble you wanna use. Here's a list of what to replace X with: *Normal = talk *Happy = happy *Very happy or laughing = laughing *Excited = excited *Shocked, Confused, Questions, or Intrigued by something = shocked *Sad = sad *Depressed = depressed *Hurt = hurt *Annoyed = annoyed *Angry = angry *Enraged = enraged *Hooded = hooded *Friendship talk = friendtalk *Friendship talk normal = friendtext *Friendship happy = friendhappy *Friendship sad = friendsad *Friendship angry = friendangry *Friendship shocked = friendshocked *Friendship hooded = friendarmor To make myself clear, the name of the talk bubble which you put on your user page is on the left of the ‘=’. To use that one, replace X with the word on the right of the ‘=’ For example, to use the Normal bubble, you type That’s all. Have fun with your bubbles! :D Come to me if you got any questions!}} I've been dying to tell you this Re:Arrowguns Thanks for the welcome! }} RE:Hello '' WOW Re:Your message on your user page please. :D PS I can make and edit pictures the way you do, not as good though, but Bluerfn, who i believe is an admin, removes them. Probably due to copyright issues. How do you put up those pictures and Bluer doesn't remove them?}} RE:PRESENT Dude! I love it!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 20:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Friend May I suggest }} If you want a bunch of specifics, then sure i guess. let's see. Dark Riku (riku wearing that heartless suit) is a must-have. The background should be somethin related to darkness like that smokey background in that awesome image you made for RL. You can use the smoke background if you want. just somethin with darkness is great :D . For a weapon, either Keyblade of People's Hearts or nothing at all. I'd also prefer if it only showed about the waist up. putting my name on there is fine, but it really doesn't matter. I guess that's it. Remember ANYTHING will do, really. it just has to be awesome & beastly. Thanks a lot! :D PS wanna go on the irc? BSB and UE are having a weird battle :D I like the idea of the heartless emblem sorta fady in the background and the cloudy background. Wanna go on the irc? we'd probably get in trouble if we put one more comment right now. :P RE: Friend Request Course' we can!--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 15:33, November 22, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman Helping I took a look at your template and everything seemed to be fine. But if there is still something you don't understand, anything you ask me to explain to you about talk bubbles is probably on this page. Send me a message if you need any more help. -- 06:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Friends onto your Userpage, and you'll get this: }} and you'll get this : }} Talk bubbles }} Hi }|Xion=I FINALLY get to meet you!! Thank you for the compliment. I do enjoy that picture. It reminds me so much of how Xion will always be in Roxas and Sora. It's so pretty.}} }|Xion=Whoops. I was so excited I forgot to answer your friend request!!! Sure. I wanted to meet you cause I think Roxas is WAYYYYYYYY better than Sora. He's so awesometated(totally awesome)!!! Here's the image at this website : http://i362.photobucket.com/albums/oo67/DannasDeidara/xionandroxasx3.jpg If you want my user box, here it is. If you want it. To use it type: Welcome!}} Hey again :( I already was nervous, anxious, sad and now mom made me so fucking pissed off, yelling at me that I don't care about my brother and that is far from the truth. She really hurt me this time. I would like to talk about this more but I don't want to make this public so if you want, let's talk more at irc. --Sovereign92 18:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Signature ' as the signature. #** Pros: Nothing more than the first option, except you never have to edit your preferences page signature again. #** Cons: All signatures are permanent, which means they will not update if you edit the 'User:RoxasXIIILK/Sig' page. # Create a signature page that is not substituted #* This is the most complex, but my favorite. You create two pages ( 'User:RoxasXIIILK/Sig' and 'User:RoxasXIIILK/Sig2' , for example ). On the first page, you put your signature text. On the second page, you put ' ' . Then, in your preferences, you put ' ' ... so that the preferences links to the 2nd page, and the 2nd page links to the first. #** Pros: This signature will always update when you modify the 'User:RoxasXIIILK/Sig' page. #** Cons: Complex and a little time-consuming. In any case, make sure of two things—you need to be aware that the date format (01:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC)) is always appended to your signature when using ~~~~. When using just ~~~, no date will be added. Also, know that in order for any wiki formatting to work in your signature, the checkbox under the Signature section in the preferences menu has to be enabled! Does that help? :)|time=01:22, November 29, 2010 (UTC)}} 02:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC).)|time=02:03, November 29, 2010 (UTC)}} ' Then, every time you want to edit your sig, just head over to 'User:RoxasXIIILK/Sig' and modify it however you like. :)|time=02:23, November 29, 2010 (UTC)}} mismatching), or it might just be the update issue. If you look at the history of mine (http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Soxra&action=history) you can actually see how many times I had to double update it to get it to work.|time=04:37, December 1, 2010 (UTC)}} Talk Bubbles Here is a easier way to use your talk bubbles. A little like CLC's message. }|time= }}} = Roxas normal }|time= }}} = Roxas happy }|time= }}} = Roxas laughing }|time= }}} = Roxas excited }|time= }}} = Roxas shocked }|time= }}} = Roxas sad }|time= }}} = Roxas depressed }|time= }}} = Roxas hurt }|time= }}} = Roxas annoyed }|time= }}} = Roxas angry }|time= }}} = Roxas enraged }|time= }}} = Roxas hooded }|time= }}} = Roxas calm }|time= }}} = Ven normal }|time= }}} = Ven normal 2 }|time= }}} = Ven happy }|time= }}} = Ven sad }|time= }}} = Ven angry }|time= }}} = Ven shocked }|time= }}} = Ven armor If that doesn't work type and fix the template: X=emotion TEXT HERE=put your text here }|X=TEXT HERE}} ANX219 23:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I know I know that but I have no idea how to even get started. =/ Sove :But I'm just not a creative person, I would fail heavily. Sove Template Also, following up to ANX219's message, I could help you make your code a little easier, which could possibly look like this for your happy talk bubble: }|happy=YOUR TEXT HERE}} Obviously, YOUR TEXT HERE means the text area. It's the coding that LapisScarab made for me, and if you want, I would gladly make it like that, because typing the text before the 5 tildes is sort of confusing and easy to forget. Also, in your time zone (which we share), I'll be on around 6 in the morning to 7. I can't really go on during the night because of homework. When will you be on? IceCreamRockz 08:47, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Bugs! I am so flipping scared of them! They are scaring me! I WON a bug from a raffle then traded it with Ariel. I heard about your txting war with her! Im kinda jealous....Anyways I heard the crunching of my old bug and i was like "ewwww!" I know! Well miss ya and love ya!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 18:00, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Not working Text field is not working for the bubbles. =/ Sove S.O.S Help!!! I can't seem to get my new talk bubble to work. Please help me! Wow I'm desperate. XD! Satoru123 22:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Satoru123 Oh Man! The sad pic? Don't give me that. No seriously please stop! *Gives into look* Awwwwwww... great now I feel like dirt! I'm sorry Joey-boy. Please forgive me. Oh and thanks for the new talk bubbles. Satoru123 23:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC)Satoru123 Yo man thanks a bunch! You really are doing me a great kindness, even though I don't... *explosion* Oh no! Gotta go, good luck! Satoru123 21:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC)Satoru123 Heh Why Thanks Bubble I use this one: This one: and this one: Is that what you mean? ok then, Is that better? Templates? I'm clueless... Re:Question 03:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC)}} 04:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC)}} 04:44, December 4, 2010 (UTC)}} Marluxia Photo thanx for the welcome RE:What happened? Your Friend Request Accepted. If your template ever actually ''is broken I'd be more than happy to fix it. -- 07:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I do, this is mine if you want to use it: (Also, good luck on Legend!) -- 07:31, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Re:Hi .}} Would you mind helping me? May you please help me with a talk bubble? I would like a yellow and black speech bubble, with a Larxene icon, if that wouldn't be too much. Please and thank you, --Xiro123 18:12, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Black on the bottom, yellow on the top. The quotes would be "Ten seconds ago you didn't even know what it WAS!" and "The bad guys are holding her deep in the castle. You, obviously being the hero, have to go save her." And, I dunno what picture. Any kind will work Thanks, --Xiro123 18:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you. :) --Xiro123 20:16, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I went to the Larxene gallery, and I liked the "Talking Larxene" speech thingy. Signed, --Xiro123 20:36, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. --Xiro123 20:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I can do the headline thing, And I can do the four tildes thing. And that's about it, --Xiro123 21:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, improving my coding skills was one of two reasons why I joined Wikia. --Xiro123 21:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) I keep forgetting to sign my posts, though. Anyway, I know I will be. --Xiro123 21:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks. :) --Xiro123 22:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, now how do I use it in my posts? --Xiro123 22:22, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Images If you compare your image to the original, you are accidentally altering the colors of the weapons when you add the transparency. If you could try again, but make sure the colors remain the same, that would be great.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 19:35, December 5, 2010 (UTC) yes you can assistence help me with a bubble please and think you